The present invention relates to a weaving loom with a magnetic shuttle, and more particularly to a type of weaving loom in which the shuttle is driven by magnetic means and circulates along an endless race loop, by which the high flying speed of shuttle can be kept constant and the operational efficiency of the weaving loom may be improved.
As is well known, the type of weaving loom with a magnetic shuttle has gained momentum in today's textile manufacturing field. The conventional type of weaving loom with a magnetic shuttle comprises a shuttle which reciprocates along a race plate passing through the shed of warp, and the race plate is generally annexed to the reed assembly of the weaving loom so that it can move with the reed assembly in a beating motion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,682 shows an electrically operated race for producing a travelling field. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59-71461 shows a weaving loom in which the shuttle is driven by the repulsive force generated by a linear motor. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 54-23773 shows a shuttle driven by the attrative force of a magnetic means which is annexed to a reciprocating belt. Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 58-83483 shows a shuttle which is driven with the mode provided by the above-mentioned 54-23733, but the construction of which comprises a series of permanent magnets aligned in unlike pole orientation next to each other, and the magnetic means for driving the shuttle also comprises a series of permanent magnets which are aligned in unlike pole orientation next to each other, any one of which faces one permanent magnet of the shuttle with unlike pole relation.
However, the shuttles of the above-mentioned types all reprocate in a manner such as the mode shown in FIG. 1 of the above-mentioned No. 58-83483, or as shown in FIG. 3 in which the flying speed of the shuttle in a picking motion is accelerated from 0 to a high constant speed and then braked and decelerated to 0, followed by a beating motion being finished, then the same action repeated towards the opposite direction, and again, and again. That is to say, the flying speed of the shuttle is not kept constant, especially at the top end.
Further, the shuttles of the conventional types are all guided by a race plate passing through the shed of warp, such as shown in FIG. 3 of the above-mentioned No. 59-71461, which is annexed to the reed assembly of the weaving loom so that the race plate can reciprocate with the reed assembly and ensure the beating motion may not be obstructed. Therefore, the reed assembly must be heavy and the speed of the beating motion slow. In addition, the stroke of the beating motion drags reluctantly when taking off the weft, which is drawn tranvsersely into the shed of warp by the shuttle flying through the same in a picking motion, from the race plate.